The Fake Engagement
by LeoDiabla
Summary: Calleigh get's invited to Hagen's wedding, and Horatio pretends to be her fiance. HC. CHAPTER NINE UPDATED!
1. Calleigh's Worst Day Ever

Title: The Fake Engagement Rating: PG-13...for now... Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh, Hagen/OC Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Maria Rodriguez, MacKenzie Adams and Sally Johnson. A/N: Wow...I'm just getting hit with so many fic ideas...lol...I wrote this chapter at 2:00 am yesterday...er...today...no, wait...it would be at 3:00 am because of the daylights saving thingy. About my last story, "Their Song", I just wanted to let you guys know that I made the lyrics up, but I didn't write that it belonged to me in the disclaimer, so here it is. And I know telemarketers don't leave messages on your answering machine, but play along, okay? And the pink Doodle-Bear? I got the idea from me...I have one and her names Miss Doodles...she really very cuddly. [Silence] I'll let you read the story now... Toodles! [Slinks off]  
  
The Fake Engagement [1/?]  
  
Calleigh slammed the door of her two-room apartment shut, holding her mail. She threw her black messenger bag on the floor along with her black leather jacket. Besides the fact that she was impeccably dressed in her denim skirt that reached just above her knees, a white blouse and a pair of black suede knee-high boots, she was majorly stressed out. Rubbing her temples, she walked into her kitchen and pressed her message replay button on the answering machine.  
  
She filled up her coffeepot with water, as a chirpy voice penetrated the thick silence.  
  
"You have *three* messages!"  
  
Calleigh shot the machine an aggravated glance, tossing back two aspirins with a glass of water. Slumping into the chair at the breakfast table, she sighed. The first two messages were from annoying telemarketers, but the last one caught Calleigh's attention.  
  
"Hey there, Calleigh. Hope you haven't forgotten me. Anyway, I just called to make sure you got my wedding invitation in the mail. You know...with Sally Johnson?" Detective John Hagen's voice was boyishly happy, while he talked about his wife-to-be.  
  
Calleigh almost turned the table over, grabbing the pile of envelopes and ravaged through them. Sure enough, there it was. Complete with frills, glitter, and flowery writing. The works. Calleigh groaned and returned back to the message.  
  
"...Oh, wait, Cal...Sally wants to say a word." There was loud static but eventually a high-pitched female voice came on.  
  
"Oh, Kellie!!!" Sally's voice pierced Calleigh's eardrums, like a bunch of poisoned daggers, and the mispronunciation of her voice didn't help the problem.  
  
"I can't believe we're already getting married!! It just seemed like we met a few weeks ago!"  
  
Calleigh couldn't resist the urge to say, "It *was* five weeks ago!"  
  
Sally continued, "I hope you can make it, because I want you to be my bridesmaid, because John has said so many good things about you!"  
  
John's voice came back on, "Call me back, okay, Cal? Bye for now."  
  
The machine clicked off, and Calleigh let out a cry of frustration.  
  
Could her day get any worse? First she got in late to work, due to the friggin' daytime savings time. Then she realized that everyone around her had a 'special someone.'  
  
Eric had his new girl; Maria Rodriguez and Tim had MacKenzie Adams. The only person that was like Calleigh was Horatio.  
  
*Horatio...* Calleigh thought wistfully. To top of her worst day ever, she had gotten in a loud, unnecessary fight with her handsome Lieutenant, about something she couldn't remember. And now John Hagen's wedding? Picking up the invitation, she opened it up, and scanned it over when something caught her attention.  
  
"Calleigh Duquesne + Guest" Calleigh froze, her eyes re-reading the sentence to make sure she wasn't imagining it due to fatigue. Nope, it was still there. Calleigh grabbed her phone and dialed Hagen's number that was listed on the invitation.  
  
"John Hagen." Hagen's voice crackled through the phone and she jumped at his voice.  
  
"John! Hi! It's me, Calleigh!" Calleigh rolled her eyes at her own perky voice.  
  
"Cal? Hey, did you get the invitation?" Hagen's voice was full of question.  
  
"Yeah, I did...it's really nice. Really. Listen, about that. I was reading it through and it says, 'Calleigh and Guest'...?' She trailed off, hoping that Hagen figured out what she was hinting at.  
  
"Oh!" Hagen's voice had a tinge of smugness to it. "Cal, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You can come alone...if you not involved with someone at the moment."  
  
Calleigh fumed, how dare he? Well, from now on, according to him, she *was* involved.  
  
"As a matter of fact, John," Calleigh began briskly, "I *am* seeing someone." She couldn't stop but Calleigh, being the stubborn, competitive person she was, was on a roll. "He...engaged to me last night!"  
  
Her blue-green eyes widened at the last statement, but Hagen interrupted her frantic thoughts.  
  
"Well, congratulations! Who is he?" Calleigh glanced around her apartment as if her pink Doodle-Bear on her bed would give her the answer. Eric, no, he had Maria. Tim, no, he had Mackenzie. That left...  
  
"Horatio." Calleigh answered slowly.  
  
"Really? Horatio Caine? Always thought there was something between you two. Well, since you have to come early, see you in 3 days! Bye." The line went dead and Calleigh stared at the phone in horror and shock.  
  
"Horatio Caine?!!" Calleigh let out in a scream. "Duquesne, what are you sniffing??" Running his last comment through her head, she paused, her brow furrowed. "Always thought there was something between you two." She smiled slightly, and then the big picture hit her like an army of red-dotted-black ants crawling over her skin.  
  
She had to ask her boss, the man she was currently in a fight with, the Lieutenant Horatio Caine, to pretend to be her fiancé, for a week at his rivals wedding. Only two words could describe this situation. Calleigh uttered them, as her head hit the table with a loud thump, in exhaustion.  
  
"Oh, shit." 


	2. The Request

Title: The Fake Engagement Rating: PG-13...for now... Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh, Hagen/OC Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Maria Rodriguez, MacKenzie Adams and Sally Johnson. A/N: Hum, hum...I decided to add this chapter too...lol...have fun! Toodles!  
  
The Fake Engagement [2/?]  
  
Calleigh stood in the parking lot of the CSI lab, her car keys clenched tightly in her hand. She looked around, half-hopeful that Horatio wouldn't come today, but lo, and behold, there was his Hummer, magnificent, as it's owner. She groaned but stiffened her shoulders and marched into the lab, prepared for the worst. On her way in, she saw Tim and Mackenzie 'saying' good-bye shamelessly, just outside of the building.  
  
She grinned and couldn't resist calling out to them, "Get a room, kids! And don't forget, it's always better to be protected! Toodles!"  
  
Tim flipped her off, not even taking the time to look her way, and Calleigh burst into laughter. She was still chuckling when she reached the break room, but halted when she heard gunshots.  
  
She bit her lip, and broke into a run, grabbing her cell, to call Horatio. *Crap, now how are you going to ask him? Not with this crazed, loony bas--- *  
  
All her thoughts slammed into each other when she realized that she was in the bullet range. With her gun out, she crept to the corner, plastered to the wall.  
  
When she heard silence, she leaned forward and saw...nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zip.  
  
Her gun still held out, she walked around, and then slowed. Someone was watching her keenly. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. This shooter was probably some criminal who she had put in jail, and now he was back for reve---  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Horatio's powerful yet low voice filled the tensed quietness. *Or not* Calleigh finished her thoughts and she turned around, ready to launch her apology/request. "Actually..." She trailed off, the sight of her boss stilling her.  
  
Horatio was leaning against the wall, his suit jacket, along with his trademark black sunglasses off. The sleeves of his cerulean silk shirt were rolled up to the elbows, and his black pants complimented his long legs. The best part, in Calleigh's opinion, was the sexy image Horatio made twirling a rifle around his finger, with the top buttons of his shirt left undone.  
  
Calleigh just stared, savoring the image of Horatio playing with her gun. Horatio took her silence the wrong way. "Sorry for wasting your bullets, Cal..." He looked sheepish, and stepped forward to push her own gun down, which was aiming at him. Raising an amused eyebrow, he commented, "I'm not a rapist, or ex-con man here to kill you, so you can relax."  
  
Calleigh blinked and dragged her mind back to reality. "It's okay..." She inhaled, and barged on, "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday...I was just having a rotten day. That's all. I wasn't really mad at you."  
  
She bared a glance in his direction, and was shocked to see him chuckling deeply. "Cal, we both had bad days...but now, now it's over." He grabbed two chairs, and rolled one over to his ballistics expert. He straddled the other, draping his strong arms over the top.  
  
Calleigh declined it, "I'll stand because...it's...good to stand. And I like to be good...so I stand...because it's good!"  
  
They both knew she was babbling, and Horatio seemed to be enjoying it a *bit* too much. "Are you okay?" He asked, amusement and concern in his face.  
  
"Hagen's wedding!" Calleigh burst out, and Horatio raised his eyebrows, clearly confused, "Pardon me?"  
  
Calleigh sighed, dropped into the chair, looked down and began the story. "Well, see yesterday, I got an invitation to John Hagen's wedding and he seemed to think I didn't have a boyfriend because it said Calleigh Duquesne plus Guest, and I questioned it, and he became all smug and in-your-face, and pissed me off even more, so I not only said I was involved, but that he engaged to me the night before." Calleigh didn't look up, but she could imagine Horatio's face. It would be impassive, but at the same time, his unhidden eyes would prod her on gently. She took another breath, and rushed out the last part. "SoheaskedmewhotheguywasandIsaidthefirstnamethatwasinmyhead."  
  
Horatio, amazingly catching all this, replied with a low, knowing "who was...?" Calleigh squirmed in her chair, twisting her fingers, while muttering, "Horatio Caine."  
  
Silence ensued. Scared Horatio hadn't died from shock; she looked up, and found her gaze locked with her boss's. "So let me get this straight..." Horatio began, "You told John Hagen that you would go to his wedding, accompanied by me, who would be playing your fiancé...?"  
  
Calleigh winced, nodding then said. "Listen, it's okay...if you can't. I mean, the whole idea is absurd! We can't pull it off." Calleigh knew that Horatio had a challenging streak in his body, and added a tone of challenge into her voice, thinking fast. She stood up, and walked to the bulletproof door of the range. She was opening it when Horatio's firm voice stopped her.  
  
"Where and when?"  
  
Calleigh squealed with joy inwardly, but her face remained casual. She turned around, her eyes searching his face, "In Canada...Ontario, to be specific. Next Sunday." Sunday was in five days, since today was Tuesday.  
  
Horatio nodded, surprising not only Calleigh, but a part of himself too. "Okay...I'm in. Miami's criminals been on a low, and if they do decide they want to crash, we've got Eric, Tim, Alexx, and Frank. For how long is this charade?"  
  
Calleigh gaped at him, speechless and dumbfounded, "Uh...for the weekend, but his wife wants me...*us*...to be there a few days early." She felt a pure femine rush, when she had corrected herself.  
  
Horatio stood up, stretching gracefully, his toned muscles flexing visibly under his shirt. "We'll leave Thursday." Calleigh beamed at him, her smile full of heartfelt gratitude. She came up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck for a quick hug. What she didn't expect were two powerful arms enveloping her in return.  
  
They stayed like that for a few moments; still, seeming a little motion could shatter the moment, when a beep interrupted them. Horatio cleared his throat, and let go over her, stepping back. A small pink flush rose to Calleigh's cheeks but she battled it down and looked up. Regrettably, Horatio had his sunglasses back on. He pointed to his pager, while dialing a number on his cell. "Frank." He said to her, in order of an explanation.  
  
Calleigh nodded and walked back to the door, opening it. Turning back, she saw him on his phone, his voice firm and official. Calleigh tossed him an almost audible "Thank you," and he gave her a smile that would remain in her heart forever.  
  
Walking out of the range, Eric ambled up to her, holding two bullets in a plastic bag, calling "Cal, I need your expertise!" She grinned at him, and they walked away, to the ballistics lab, she unaware of the pair of shaded indigo eyes following her until she was out of sight.  
  
"Well, this ought to be...interesting," Horatio commented to himself, shutting his phone, slipping it into his belt, and slid on his jacket while striding out of the bullet range, vowing to return if these were the sort of requests he would get from his blonde-haired vixen. 


	3. Sunrise Seduction

Title: The Fake Engagement Rating: PG-13...for now... Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh, Hagen/OC Spoilers: None Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Maria Rodriguez, MacKenzie Adams and Sally Johnson. A/N: I'm sorry this chapter very...pointless, but I've got so much stuff on my mind right now, but I couldn't stop writing...I just had my CPR testing, and I passed! :D Oh, and I wasn't sure if Horatio was Cal's boss or anything so I stuck with supervisor. Correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I apologize in advance.  
  
The Fake Engagement [3/?]  
  
Calleigh woke up on Wednesday, yawning. She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and glanced at the clock. The digital red numbers declared the time was 2:59 am.  
  
Calleigh blinked in horror, and misery. "Aughhh..." She groaned, stifling her groan under her pillow. Her pillow flew up suddenly, as Calleigh emerged, her hair a fuzzy mess, and wide-stricken eyes. In her movement, her neck and shoulders received a painful spasm.  
  
"Sweet Goddess of Texas!" Calleigh cried out loud, realizing the real reason why she couldn't sleep. *Today's Wednesday! * She began to panic, first looking around her room; the sight of her previously packed suitcases giving her no comfort. *What am I going to wear?!*  
  
She jumped out of her sunny bed sheet, with flying kittens, and raced over to her closet. She yanked the door open, and cursed loudly, as it stubbed her toe. Hopping in an undignified manner, she hobbled over to her chair, and sat down.  
  
"Okay, Calleigh..." She instructed herself, "You have got to relax. It's only 3:00 am." She paused, the big picture getting clear. "What the hell am I doin' up at 3:00 in the morning?!?" She grumbled to herself. Her toe subdued from the pain, she stood up and limped back to her clothing. She knew she needed to look good. It was a 7-hour flight, and Calleigh was NOT a pretty flyer. Sure, she loved the whole concept of seeing movies before the people on land, but all the staying in one place, not moving, really got on Calleigh's nerves.  
  
She rubbed her face. She couldn't do any brainwork while half-asleep. Going into the kitchen, she filled the coffeepot with water, and drank a glass of orange juice.  
  
She went into the living room, and began to punch her trusty black punching bag. She had gotten it the day she moved into her apartment. It was her only escape from the stress of work, and restlessness.  
  
She worked out for 45 minutes, and saved 15 for her coffee and her favorite magazine, "The Southern Belle". Feeling refreshed after drinking her coffee, she remained her previous place, before her clothing.  
  
Fully knowing it was 4:00 am, she skimmed through ever article of clothing she owned, besides the ones in her suitcase. She decided on a black skirt with an angled hem that started at her left knee and ended halfway down her right calf. She paired it with a close-fitting white shirt with ¾ length sleeves that flowed at the elbow.  
  
Appreciating her decision, she went into the bathroom, for a long, steamy shower. Since no water had been wasted, as powerful force of not-scalding- yet-not-cold water massaged her neck, and shoulders. She closed her eyes, and imagined that the pressure was, not from the shower, but from a certain someone's strong hands, massaging her body. She continued, shampooing and rinsing her hair out, then soaping her body with her own mixture of raspberry and vanilla body wash.  
  
Holding her hands in front of her face, she lighted softly. Her fingers, more so her fingertips were wrinkled from all the humidity in the bathroom. Shutting the shower off, she wrapped a towel around herself and slipped into a fluffy light pink bathrobe.  
  
Pouring herself another cup of coffee, she slid open her sliding doors, that led to her balcony, to watch the sunrise. Turning her head over to the empty chair next to her, she sighed longingly. *If only he could be here with me...* She thought, her wet hair gradually turning into soft waves from the crisp air.  
  
She switched on her radio, and the soft voices of the Dixie Chicks floated through the speakers.  
  
'Cause without you I'm not okay  
  
And without you I've lost my way  
  
My heart's stuck in second place, ooh  
  
Without you  
  
She swallowed at the irony of the situation and felt her body relax as a calming sensation settled within her soul, as the first rays of gold, ruby, and orange fell over her. Deciding it was time for her to get ready, she got up and looked into her bedroom mirror.  
  
Calleigh always had clear skin, so she would never wear any make-up, except for lip-gloss. But whenever she took a shower, her skin would become really dry, and she would rely on Aveeno to revive it. She grinned, here she was putting on crème, while other women her age would be painting so much make- up on their faces, it was hard to tell if they actually had a face under all that.  
  
She was about to stand up and go to her clothes when she paused. She, being from Texas, has a moderate amount of lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and blush. She peered into her mirror, and firmly resolved to knock Horatio off his steady feet.  
  
She added a tint of soft pink blush on her cheekbones, but skipped the mascara. Lining her eyes in bold black eyeliner, her blue-green eyes seemed to stand out more. She took clear lip-gloss and rolled some on her lips.  
  
She remembered when she had done the same thing, with her mother's make-up, when she was 7 years old. Her mother had taken a picture of her, and Calleigh dug it out of her wallet. She saw a younger her wearing a black miniskirt, but on her it was more of a knee-length skirt. She had added a bright red halter-top, and smeared hot pink lipstick all over her mouth and chin. Her upper part of her face had had pink powder scattered all over, and young Calleigh grinned cheekily at the camera.  
  
Calleigh laughed, and put the photo back in her wallet. She looked like a bride-gone-horribly-wrong. Imagine if Horatio saw that picture...Calleigh tucked her wallet securely in her black bag, somewhat hopeful he might be able to see it, in the time of their trip.  
  
Shaking her head at the craziness of the issue, she walked around. It was 7:30 am, and the Lieutenant told her to meet him at the Lab and they would go together from there. Still wearing her bathrobe, with nothing but a black bra and panty set under, she padded out of the apartment into the balcony.  
  
She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes for a quick nap. She thought she imagined faint knocking but ignored it, falling asleep.  
  
Horatio's POV  
  
Horatio knocked on Calleigh's door again, harder this time. Raising his eyebrows, he fished out his keys and stuck the one Calleigh had given him for emergencies. He had hoped there was more to the meaning 'just for emergencies' but if there was Calleigh didn't dwell on it.  
  
Opening the now unlocked door, the sweet smell of her home, mixed with the bitter aroma of coffee, hit him. Breathing deeply, he slipped his sunglasses down his nose, not completely taking them off, and looked around for his 'fiancée'.  
  
Noticing the balcony doors open, his heart sped up with worry. He had too many sad encounters with open French doors, the air blowing the white curtains apart peacefully.  
  
Pushing his sunglasses back, he strode to the balcony, determinedly. Hand on his gun warily, he stepped out and looked around.  
  
He froze and swallowed hard. Calleigh was laid back, languidly, her ankles locked and her wavy hair fanned out under her. Taking a step closer, he took off his sunglasses, and tucked them into his shirt collar. His closer view allowed his a tantalizing glimpse of her slender neck where her bathrobe top had loosened and fallen away.  
  
But it wasn't the seductive posture she was in, that left Horatio breathless... *Maybe it had a little factor* Horatio compromised, but the innocent glow her face gave off. It showed everything Calleigh-spiritual. Pure, seductive, adorable, mature, courageous, vulnerable, stubborn, laid- back, mischievous.  
  
He knelt down next to her, and pushed back a stray strand of hair. She stirred, her cheek pushing into his gradually opening hand. It fit perfectly, Horatio mused silently. "Calleigh...Cal..."  
  
Calleigh POV  
  
Calleigh stretched, as her name was murmured into her ear by a low, comforting voice. Her brow furrowed, she mumbled in her sleep, "Horatio...? What are you doing here?"  
  
She stiffened, realizing that she wasn't dreaming any longer, and that Horatio Caine was indeed beside her, his palm cradling her face.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw the most amazing sight. Horatio Caine, gazing at her with unbidden affection, as the golden rays of the sun made a halo above his head, and glinted off his red hair.  
  
She shot up, and stared at him with wide eyes. She saw his own eyes trail down her neck, to her unhidden cleavage. She snapped her bathrobe shut, blushing, and stood up, apologetic.  
  
"Oh, Horatio, I'm sorry..." She paused and came to a sudden stop. She narrowed her eyes, "Wait a minute...why am I apologizing? What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet at the Lab."  
  
Now it was Horatio's turn to become embarrassed. "I decided to surprise you here, but you didn't answer the door, so I got worried and..." He held up the key, like if it had the answers to the world.  
  
His voice was calm, his face; placid. But it was his eyes that showed the real concern he felt. Calleigh smiled, touched sincerely.  
  
She stood up, waving around at her apartment. "Make yourself at home...I know it's not a mansion, but it's home to me." She paused, then rose on her toes, and pecked him on the cheek daringly. "Thanks for caring, H." She, then, walked to her room, without awaiting a response.  
  
Horatio's POV  
  
Horatio stood still, watching the innocent temptress waltz away. His cheek still burned from her lips, and he finally got to look, really *look*, at her apartment.  
  
It was so Calleigh. With her white flowing curtains, and the homey sense, Horatio wished his house could be half as warm and inviting as hers.  
  
He walked around, stopping in front of the refrigerator, the keeper of all photos. In spite of living alone, she had plastered photos of everyone she knew.  
  
In the middle of the fridge, there was a glossy 8' x 12' of the CSI: Miami criminalists. There was her, Horatio, Tim, Alexx, Eric and Frank.  
  
The photo was tilted, as if hastily stuck on. Eyes curious, Horatio peeled of the top picture, and saw an old picture with two blonde females, and one dark-haired man. Horatio figured it was her family, back in Texas. He realized in amazement that the CSI unit had been christened her new family.  
  
His eyes skimmed the fridge and paused on a teenaged Calleigh, holding the hand of a dark-skinned boy, both smiling brightly. He pulled it off, and held it in his hand, so he was able to look at it better.  
  
Horatio saw a flashy banner of a dance. The prom, to be specific, in the corner of the photo and noticed how naïve and pure Calleigh seemed.  
  
"Ready?" A clear voice, with a tinge of southern anticipation, came from behind him, and he turned to see Calleigh standing in the kitchen entrance.  
  
He felt it breath catch as his eye roved over her appearance. She wore a black skirt that showed off her slim, long legs, with a white shirt that hugged her curves temptingly.  
  
With a smile, Horatio noticed she wore, more than her usual amount, of makeup. Her eyes lowered at the intensity of Horatio's gaze, and landed on the photo he held in his hand.  
  
Her eyes shot up to meet his, his face telling all. His eyebrows were raised slightly, encouraging her to explain; yet his eyes were ready to back off the subject, if needed to.  
  
Calleigh's POV  
  
Calleigh fought to keep her face neutral, as she nodded to the picture. "Prom...That's Jamal Carter..." She laughed bitterly, her resolve crumbling, "Daddy didn't like him much...said he had too much dark skin to be called a white man. Last thing he ever said to me."  
  
She swallowed hard, fighting back tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes. Ashamed that she was still hurting, even after 10 years, she turned away from the watchful gaze of the Lieutenant.  
  
"I thi---"He voice came out hoarse, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Wha'd ya say we blow this joint?" She shot at him, flashing him a sassy smile, hoping it would cover the pain, that she would not bother Horatio with.  
  
Horatio smiled back, but Calleigh could tell he had filed the topic in his mind, for another time. He walked over to her, paused, and finally just offered his hand on her shoulders. She could tell by his body language that he wanted to do more, and she shut her eyes, cursing all the rules between a worker and her handsome supervisor.  
  
"I got your suitcases, so I'll meet you in the Hummer." He said softly, and released her shoulders reluctantly.  
  
Calleigh stared after him, as he walked out of her apartment. She just thanked God for Horatio Caine in her life. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her cell phone, and her purse, and with a lingering glance at her 'home-sweet-home', she shut her door and walked down the stairs, out to the awaiting Hummer.  
  
Coming up...Horatio and Calleigh finally meet John and Sally. Will they be able to keep up the fake charade or will the ever-romantic Sally see through them? 


	4. Airline Amusement

Title: The Fake Engagement [4/?] Author: Dylan Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot, Maria Rodriguez, Mackenzie Adams and Sally Johnson, Jackie, Tyler, Chloe, and Zachary...  
  
A/N: Yes, I admit it...I'm obsessed with gum, spearmint gum to be specific...BTW, "Sueños dulces, mi amor" is Spanish and it means "Sweet dreams, my love." Now I think that 'amor' is the male version, but I couldn't find the female version, and I didn't want to put my own version, or what I thought 'female lover' meant in Spanish so I left it. Enjoy! Toodles!  
  
"Would the passengers of Flight 476 please begin to board? Les passagers du vol 476 commenceraient-ils s'il vous plait à embarquer?" The announcement blared over the exclamations of voices, some happy greetings, and some sad farewells.  
  
"Looks like we came just in time," Horatio murmured in Calleigh's ear, for they had just walked through the sliding doors of the airport when the announcement was made.  
  
Calleigh flashed him a smile, "Your timing is always impeccable."  
  
She looked at her ticket, tucked it into her purse, and grabbed Horatio's hand with her free one. "C'mon, our plane is taking off, all the way across the airport!"  
  
As they raced through the throes of people, Calleigh glanced up at him, and marveled how calm and cool Horatio always managed to look. Even while running through a packed airport.  
  
They stopped in front of a baggage-loading desk, and quickly got their suitcases boarded. They got to the boarding desk, when Calleigh saw two people, a man and woman.  
  
The thing that caught her attention was that the woman had long blonde hair, while the man had auburn hair. Calleigh hid a smile, it wasn't everyday when you saw your identical twin in the airport.  
  
It seemed the women was leaving, judging by her suitcases, and the man was probably her close friend.  
  
All of Calleigh's platonic thoughts crashed when the woman turned, dropped her suitcases, wrapped her arms around the man's neck and gave him a deep, long kiss. It was the sort of kiss lovers gave each other in the movies.  
  
Calleigh had to look away; the image was too familiar for her to bear. It saddened her that that was what she wanted but couldn't have.  
  
She tried to look up at Horatio discreetly, to see if he saw the couple.  
  
If he did, he did when she wasn't looking because now he was looking at her with such intensity in his eyes.  
  
Horatio mentally shook his head, "Let's go, Cal...or else we won't be able to see Hagen and his wife."  
  
Calleigh rolled her eyes, but a smile graced her lips, "God forbid anything like that would happen."  
  
With a final glance at the two lovers, Calleigh followed Horatio to the desk. She smiled at the women behind the check-in desk...Chloe, her nametag said.  
  
She handed their tickets back, and gave them a smile, talking to Horatio, when Calleigh appeared at his side. "You...and your wife have a good time."  
  
Chloe paused at their silence, and suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh, are you two not married?" A flush rose to her cheeks, and she looked completely flustered. "I'm sorry, it's just that...well, you two compliment each other."  
  
Calleigh laughed, and lay a hand on Chloe's arm, comfortingly, "We're engaged, so you were close." Horatio gave her one of his half-smiles, as they left.  
  
Chloe waved at them as they walked off. When they were out of sight, Calleigh let out a deep breath. Horatio, taking this the wrong way, nudged her. "Don't worry, if we can fool the airport lady, we can definitely fool Hagen and Sally."  
  
Calleigh sighed, but curling with happiness inwardly, "If you say so..."  
  
Horatio turned, and grasped her shoulders so she could look at him. She silenced, his piercing gaze searching her face. "We can and we will." His voice was soft, yet hard at the same time. "Believe me when I say this...with you by my side, Cal, we are able to do anything." He dropped her shoulders, and stuck out his elbow, his voice producing a teasing lilt. "Shall we, Miss Duq---Caine?" He grinned at his mistake, and how the ending of her last name sounded like his.  
  
Calleigh gave him a true smile, "We shall, Mister Caine," she replied, slipping her arm through the crook of his. Her hand hovered over his, pausing uncertainly.  
  
Horatio caught her hand with his and threaded his fingers through hers. Together, they walked through the door of the plane.  
  
Settling into their seats, Calleigh couldn't help but giggle at the gurgling baby in the seat next to her. Turning to the mother, she introduced themselves. "I'm Calleigh, and this is my fiancé, Horatio...your child is absolutely beautiful."  
  
She was pleasantly surprised at how easily that line slipped out of her mouth.  
  
The mother smiled, "Hey...I'm Jackie and this little fellow is Zachary. Say hello, Zachary..." She shook the knee on which the baby was on, and Zachary squealed in delight.  
  
"May I?" Calleigh asked, holding her hands out. Nodding, the beaming woman placed her child in Calleigh's arms. "Hello, Zachary..." She turned to Jackie, the baby waving slightly at Horatio, "Do you have anymore children?"  
  
A lump formed in Horatio's throat when he saw how beautiful Calleigh looked with a baby in her arms.  
  
Jackie smiled proudly, "Actually, I have a 6 year old boy who just left to go to the bathroom. You know how kids are...they don't go at home, but then they nee----"  
  
"MOM!!" A small boy with dark hair jumped into the seat next to Jackie, interrupting her. "Mom, did you see the way the toilets FLUSH?"  
  
Horatio raised his eyebrows at the boy, clearly amused at his fascination.  
  
"Tyler, not so loud, please..." Jackie admonished the child, "First say hello to Calleigh and Horatio." Tyler smiled shyly at Calleigh, and turned to Horatio when he saw the gold corner of Horatio's badge peeking out.  
  
"Whoa!" His green eyes widened, as he stood between Horatio's legs and the seat in front of Horatio. He suddenly paused, his manners kicking in.  
  
He looked at Horatio and stuck his chest out importantly, "My name is Tyler, sir, and I'm the man of the house. That's what Dad says...until we meet him. We're meeting Dad today, right, Mom?" Tyler asked, then without waiting for an answer, pointed to Horatio's belt.  
  
"Can I see your badge, Sir?" Tyler made a gun with his thumbs and forefingers, and fired it. "Do you have a gun? Are you a cop?" His eyes switched to Calleigh's smiling face, his eyes full of respect and admiration. "Are you a cop, Miss?"  
  
Horatio locked eyes with Calleigh, silently shaking his head. He knew it wasn't smart or safe to let everyone around them know they were investigators.  
  
Calleigh turned to Tyler, ready to divert his attention from the previous question. She smiled charmingly at the boy, "Do you want to be a cop when you grow up, Tyler?" She made her voice extra Southern-y, knowing Tyler had more than a slight crush on her. She mused at the thought ironically, *Cal, you get crushed on by 6 year olds, but the man you want barely thinks of you in more than a platonic way*  
  
Horatio glanced at Calleigh and her bright smile that was directed at the little tyke, and mentally smacked himself. He was *not* jealous of a SIX year old!! He tuned back into the conversation.  
  
Tyler was nodding vehemently, "Yeah, and I'm going to catch all the bad guys and throw them into the slammer!!" When he said that, Horatio released a deep chuckle that traveled down Calleigh's body, and tingled at her toes.  
  
Tyler climbed back into his seat, his eyes drooping. Apparently, all questions of Horatio's and Calleigh's occupation long forgotten.  
  
The plane began to skim the runway, lifting up, and resulting in a loud, grinding noise. Calleigh shot Horatio a terrified look, her fingers turning white due to the death grip she had on her armrest.  
  
Horatio furrowed his brow; Calleigh hadn't told him she had a phobia of flying. He leaned in close to her ear, "You alright there, Calleigh?"  
  
Calleigh blinked, and looked up at him scathingly, "Oh, sure, Horatio, I'm just fine and dandy."  
  
Horatio frowned, and began to peel her fingers off of the nearest armrest. "Okay, Cal, you need to relax. I'm just going to ask you to calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you...I'm here. Forget everything. Focus on my voice. C'mon, Cal, you can do this." He murmured soothing nothings in her ear, as Calleigh slowly let go of the armrest, with Horatio's assistance.  
  
Her eyes closed, she froze in realization, when her hand was taken off the armrest, and was now enfolded between Horatio's steady hands.  
  
Horatio grazed her face with his thumb, and said comfortingly, "Cal, you need to open your eyes." *I need to see them*  
  
Fully aware of the concerned gaze of Jackie, she opened her eyes and began to breath regularly. "I'm okay..." She said softly, mostly to herself, but Jackie heard her, smiled and turned to her sleeping sons, to leave the 'couple' alone.  
  
Calleigh felt a sharp pain shoot through her ears, and she winced. Horatio figured her ears just popped, and offered her a piece of spearmint gum.  
  
"It relieves the pain. It'll help. Trust me." He explained, handing the small, green stick to her. Calleigh gave him a slight smile, and popped the gum in her mouth.  
  
After chewing it for a bit, she fiddled with her hands, avoiding Horatio's curious gaze. "I...I just wanted...to say...thank you." Calleigh cursed at the simplicity of the sentence, but went on, "You've been so...helpful. Not only with this fear of flying but agreeing with the whole pretending to be a husband charade."  
  
Horatio cracked a smile, and lifted her chin up so Calleigh had no choice but look into the eyes she saw in her sleepless nights. "Thank you, but I can't take the full credit." He nodded to the sleeping Tyler. "You handled Officer Tyler there very well."  
  
Calleigh shrugged, a smile appearing on her face, "It was nothing...I guess the Southern accent is an appealing thing to males."  
  
*I agree* That almost slipped out of Horatio's mouth, but he thought it instead. His attention was caught when Calleigh turned away, and her shoulders rose as she stifled a yawn.  
  
As she turned back, Horatio suggested teasingly, "Why don't you catch some shut-eye? To my knowledge, you woke up unusually early today." Calleigh flushed, but nodded. "Wake me up when we get there?" She asked, as she squirmed, trying to find a comfortable spot.  
  
"Of course," Horatio replied, when Jackie saw Calleigh try to produce a comfortable spot and suggested, "Calleigh, dear, whenever I can't find a nice spot, I always snuggle up to my husband."  
  
Calleigh blushed at the idea of *snuggling* with Horatio Caine. Horatio drew his arm around her, after pushing up the armrest that separated them, and pulled her close.  
  
"I won't bite..." He assured her, under his breath, and then paused before continuing.  
  
"Unless you want me to."  
  
Calleigh's head shot up, and she had an uncertain, yet brazen look on her face. Afraid he had crossed the line, Horatio loosened his grip on her and was about to pull away when Calleigh caught his arm.  
  
"Not in front of the nice passengers, Baby," She replied, giving him a soy wink from under her lashes. Horatio swallowed at her come-hither stare, as she pulled his arms around her securely.  
  
Horatio looked down at her, and with sudden inspiration, leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, while whispering in their secret language.  
  
"Sueños dulces, mi amor" 


	5. Meeting Sally Johnson

Title: The Fake Engagement [5/?] Author: Dylan Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot, Maria Rodriguez, Mackenzie Adams and Sally Johnson, Jackie, Tyler, Chloe, and Zachary...  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait...I had the story down in my notebook, but I never got the time to actually type it up...I've been so busy lately. My feet are killing, because I had to wear these 5-inch stilettos, and my arms are killing because I was carrying around huge-a** bags of, you know, those table skirts. And plus, I've been working on another story...a Speed/OOC story (mystery/romance), to be specific, and for me, it's like, if I don't get the idea done, it's gone forever. Okay, okay, I know...I made Hagen act like some sort of pushover wuss...that's really how I see him. I don't know HOW in blue hell he was made a CSI. Oh well...hope you enjoy!  
  
The Fake Engagement [5/?]  
  
Calleigh awoke as her ears took another turn for the worse. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, the reality of her and Horatio being in Canada not entering her sleep-filled mind.  
  
Calleigh heard a deep chuckle and two hands slightly tickled her sides. Her eyes flew open, and she turned her head so she was able to look up comfortably.  
  
She was granted with a view of Horatio, looking down at her, the corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile and a teasing twinkle in his eyes.  
  
There were two reasons for this change of attitude, Calleigh thought as she stretched languidly in Horatio's arms. One, he had already gotten into his fiancé role. Or two...her had already enjoyed being with her from the very beginning...?  
  
Calleigh shook free of the desired dreams, and smiled sleepily at Horatio. "Mornin', Sugar..."  
  
Horatio chuckled, "Not morning, Cal...try afternoon, instead. Look outside."  
  
Calleigh was sitting in the aisle seat so it was difficult for her to see through the window. Looking up to see the seatbelt light off, she stood up, and sat herself down in a surprised Horatio's lap, as if she had done that a million times before.  
  
And she had...in her dreams. In those, Calleigh had moved around in his lap, resulting in some *interesting* actions.  
  
Calleigh blushed at the forbidden images and focused on the land outside her window, smiling peacefully.  
  
Even though it was in the afternoon, she could still see the many lights of Ontario, and the slim shadow of the C.N Tower.  
  
Horatio leaned it close, and asked softly, "Where are we meeting Hagen?"  
  
Calleigh glanced at him, sighing inwardly. If only they could be a real newlywed-couple on their honeymoon, no strings attached.  
  
"Somewhere in the airport...John didn't tell me specifically where." Calleigh frowned slightly, as she answered, realizing how irresponsible that sounded.  
  
An announcement came on, "Welcome to Ontario, Canada. We hope your stay here will be as wonderful as you were. Bienvenue à Ontario, Canada. Nous espérons que votre séjour sera aussi merveilleux que vous étiez."  
  
Calleigh got up from Horatio's lap, reluctantly, and began searching for her shoes, that had mysteriously disappeared during her long nap.  
  
Finally finding them under her seat safely, she slipped them on, and saw Horatio turn to Jackie, so she went over to the children to say her goodbyes.  
  
Tyler, who just finished his nap also, was now hyperactive, and doing everything but jumping around in the air.  
  
Horatio tapped Jackie on the arm lightly, to get her attention. She turned around; a warm smile gracing her beautifully aged features.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, ma'am," Horatio said, politely, and Jackie patted his arm gently. "You take good care of her, son..." She said, obviously referring to Calleigh.  
  
Horatio couldn't imagine how someone so new to him, could act so motherly. Something Horatio desperately needed but was too cautious to accept.  
  
But this mother had something about her. That she had gone through terrible things, yet still was able to stand strong and love again.  
  
He just might be able to do that, Horatio mused, with Calleigh's help. Before Calleigh got to them, however, Jackie drew Horatio in for a comforting hug, while whispering, "She just might be the answer to your problems...don't lose her because you're afraid." She looked at her children, her face softening, "I never let go of my husband...and look what our love brought."  
  
Horatio nodded, mutely, not trusting his voice at the moment. Looking back at Calleigh, he suddenly wished forlornly his children were the children she was hugging.  
  
"Thank you," He replied hoarsely, once he had regained his voice. Jackie gave him a last smile, and moved onto Calleigh to give her a quick hug and whisper a few inaudible words in her ear.  
  
After she was gone, Horatio walked up to Calleigh, who was slowly making her way out of the plane, deep in thought.  
  
"You doing okay, Bullet Girl?" He asked, his teasing remark lined with concern.  
  
Calleigh blinked, and smiled at the endearment. The words Jackie said to her, tucked away in her mind, she linked her arm through Horatio's, "I'm good...just...jet-lag, I guess."  
  
Since their flight was just a small number of people, it didn't take long for them to find their luggage. Gathering them on a trolley, they walked out together, both imagining what Sally would look like.  
  
"Probably blonde...thin...like an ex-model." Horatio suggested, stilling Calleigh in confusion.  
  
"Wait, why would someone who looked like a model waste her time with John Hagen, of all people?"  
  
At that comment, Horatio gave her a mischievous look, his eyes sparkling with an unhidden emotion, "You did...you figure out why, and let me know."  
  
Before Calleigh could respond to that flattering remark, a bulky shadow fell over her.  
  
Calleigh looked up, ready to sock the person who stole her light, and found herself looking into the face of John Hagen.  
  
"Calleigh! Lieutenant Caine!" He cried, first shaking hands with Horatio rapidly, and then grabbing Calleigh in a giant bear hug as Calleigh squirmed uncomfortably. Horatio, on upon seeing this, decided to use his rank.  
  
Utilizing his authoritive, no-nonsense voice, he said calmly, "I don't think my fiancée wants to be manhandled."  
  
Hagen quickly put her down gently, "Sorry...I'm just so glad you could make it." He explained before a nasal voice from behind them, broke through their somewhat conversation.  
  
"Johnny? Is that them?"  
  
Calleigh, in perfect sync, with Horatio, turned and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Holding a bunch of assorted flowers, a stick-thin woman stood a few feet away from them.  
  
Calleigh began with the head and worked her way down, almost grimacing at the 'perfect-body-and-face' the woman made.  
  
Sally's hair was blonde, but her roots showed that her real color was brown. She had a narrow face with a wide, and to Horatio, fake smile.  
  
Her eyes were a bright blue, and she was dressed in a cute, cropped t-shirt that showed off her toned stomach and Urban Behavior jeans that hugged her slim legs like a second skin.  
  
As she came closer, Calleigh, being from Texas and familiar with makeup, saw fake eyelashes on Sally's real ones. Sally leaned close and gave Calleigh two Hollywood-esque air kisses.  
  
"Kelly, darling, it's absolutely fantastic to see you!" Sally said, straightening up, and attaching herself to Hagen's arm.  
  
She gave Horatio an once-over, and nodded appreciatively, "I can see why you picked him..."  
  
Calleigh gritted her teeth, and ground out, "First off, it's Calleigh. And second?"  
  
Hagen interrupted Calleigh, realizing that they weren't getting off to a great start. "Now, sweet-cakes, remember what I told you...no flirting with the Lieutenant."  
  
Sally giggled and pinched Hagen's cheek, "You're so silly...he won't do anything!" At that, Horatio shot the fake blonde a look at said otherwise.  
  
Hagen steered Sally to the exit, who cried, "Let's go!" and left Horatio and Calleigh, slack-jawed. Calleigh shook her head in amazement, "How can someone...be that..."  
  
"Fake?" Horatio offered lightly, and Calleigh shot him a look, before sighing. "It's going to be a long few days."  
  
Horatio nodded, "Yes...yes, it will."  
  
And together they walked out of the Lester B. Pearson airport, and into the brisk Canadian wind.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Slumber Situations

Title: The Fake Engagement [6/?] Author: Dylan Disclaimer: See previous chapters Spoilers: None (A/N) Sorry for the long wait...I was actually working on 2 other stories...lol...and my weekend was so busy, I didn't even have time to go on the computer, until yesterday night. The song is Lonestar, 'Only You and You Alone' and obviously doesn't belong to me. Toodles!  
  
The Fake Engagement [6/?]  
  
Calleigh shivered in her clothes, as the wind brushed under her fair, making it flow behind her. Even though she wore a thick jacket, the breeze was still able to penetrate the tough denim.  
  
"Why Ontario, of all places?" Calleigh asked out loud, and both Horatio and Hagen answered.  
  
"Ontario has its beautiful days..."  
  
"Sally wanted it."  
  
Calleigh stifled a grin at the puppy-dog personality Hagen had for his fiancée, and then looked at Horatio with a questioning glance. "How do you know how Ontario is?"  
  
Horatio shrugged, "I've come here, once or twice." After a closer look, he noticed Calleigh shivering, and wordlessly pulled her to him, sharing the heat they both had.  
  
"You'll get used to the cold," Horatio murmured in Calleigh's ear, his warm breath tickling her ear, and she giggled involuntarily.  
  
Horatio's calm look turned into one of amusement, clearly having heard the tinkling laughter. She recomposed herself, by clearing her throat and Hagen informed them of the weather, "Tomorrow's going to be extremely warm so don't worry."  
  
Sally let out an overdramatic gasp, turning to Calleigh," We MUST go shopping, darling! We still need to get a dress for you!"  
  
Calleigh furrowed her brow in confusion, as the two men strode ahead, "But I already brought a dress," She explained, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
"No, you're going to be my bridesmaid! And I found the most beautiful dress!" Sally paused, "After mine, of course." Calleigh resisted the impulse to roll her eyes, and let Sally continue.  
  
"This dress will certainly grab your honey's attention, because..." At this, Sally plucked at Calleigh's clothes, "Frankly, this isn't doing anything for you."  
  
She went ahead to their car, a silver Lexus, and left Calleigh, staring, open-mouthed after her. Horatio came up beside her, and placed his hand on her shoulder, and Calleigh spoke, somewhat hesitantly. "What nerve of that women! Horatio...is there something wrong with my clothes?"  
  
Since her back was towards him, she didn't see the appraising look Horatio gave her, and he reassured her, "Never was, never is, and never will be."  
  
Calleigh gave him a smile, then turning away from his intense gaze. "C'mon," She said, grabbing Horatio's arm, "They're waiting for us."  
  
They walked up to, and into the ridiculously furnished car, and as Hagen started the vehicle, the radio tuned on, allowing a deep male voice fill the backseat, where the duo were sitting.  
  
Al Green, Horatio thought to himself, and once after many years, relaxed and began to hum to the song, involuntarily. "And I'm...so in love with you...and everything you want to do...is fine by me..."  
  
Calleigh shot him an amused look, "What?" Horatio asked, noticing Calleigh's gaze.  
  
Calleigh shook her head, smiling to herself, "Nothing...you just didn't seem-- -I mean, I didn't know you liked Al Green."  
  
Horatio gave her a half-smile, and leaned closer, whispering, "You don't know a lot of things about me, Calleigh."  
  
She looked away, "Obviously." Her pain-filled voice stabbed at Horatio's heart, and he backpedaled. Taking hold of her arms, he shifted her to her back was to his chest.  
  
"That's-what-we're-here-for," He said, and bent down to give her a soft, lingering kiss on her bare neck, his lips barely brushing her skin. Calleigh gasped at the electricity suddenly flowing through her body, and Sally turned around, "I hope you two are acting appropriately!"  
  
Thanks to her, their moment was broken, as Horatio and Calleigh pulled away from each other, reluctantly, looking like two high schoolers caught necking by their principal.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, they pulled into a driveway that lead up to a large house. No Calleigh figured getting out of the car, it was too big to be called a house, yet too small to be called a mansion.  
  
Once they all were inside, Sally pointed up the marble staircase, "If you'll go to the right, you'll get mine and John's rooms. Your rooms are on the left." Horatio nodded and turned his head away sharply. Calleigh, suddenly concerned, looked around his lean shoulders, and saw him covering a deep yawn.  
  
Hiding a smile, she turned back to Hagen and Sally, "I think we'll go upstairs and sleep off our jet-lag." Her suggestion fell on Hagen only, as Sally was already walking away, oblivious to anything but the lipstick in her hand.  
  
Calleigh raised her eyebrows at Horatio, and he grinned back at her. Lightly placing his hand on her lower back, to help guide her. A tingling sensation producing, Calleigh smiled gratefully at Hagen, "Thank you for letting us stay here, John."  
  
Hagen waved off the comment, "Sleep well." He said and walked off, in the direction Sally had wandered to.  
  
"Odd sort of couple, aren't they?" Horatio lamented, as they got to their graciously furnished room. He sat on the bed and pulled out a file from his suitcase, and rifled through it.  
  
Calleigh couldn't help the small grin that escaped her lips. Horatio Caine would always be Horatio Caine...even when he was acting engaged.  
  
Shaking her head, she closed the file and sat in its place, turning around to place the folder on the bedside table. As she looked up, she then realized how dangerously close their faces were.  
  
She blinked slowly, and smiled, "This is your vacation, Lieutenant, and that, just in case you don't know, that means no work."  
  
Horatio presented her with a rare smile, one that was open to his soul, "Only if you promise not to call me Lieutenant, and realize that we're not only work partners anymore."  
  
Calleigh shifted her gaze, replying with a small 'Deal'. She stood up, and walked over to her suitcase, opening it and rummaging through it, gradually picking up speed.  
  
"Problem?" Horatio asked, noticing the frantic way Calleigh was searching. E stood up, and narrowly missed getting hit in the head with a black article of lingerie. With a smile, he made a mental note to ask Calleigh about it, as he went up behind her.  
  
"My...bear...it's not here." Calleigh replied, her voice strangely high. She paused, now realizing she was complaining about her teddy bear to her boss...no, to her FIANCE.  
  
Horatio slid his arms around her waist, and drew her to him, an intoxicating scent of his now-addictive aroma of vanilla and raspberry.  
  
Calleigh visibly relaxed, and sunk into his arms, her back molding perfectly into his sturdy chest. "Why..." Horatio teased her, "Why would you need a teddy bear when you've got me?" He grinned to himself as Calleigh took a sharp intake of air.  
  
"Enough with the making-fun-of-Calleigh," She said, pulling away, "I saw your yawn, mister, so you better get into bed and get some rest," She ordered, her southern hospitality working up, as she gathered her nightclothes and slipped into the bathroom.  
  
Horatio lay on the bed, in the dark, after changing into a whit t-shirt, and blue boxer shorts, mulling over the day's events. After a few moments, the door opened, allowing a wide berth of light flow in, and revealed Calleigh in blue silk pajama bottoms and a plain white tank top that claimed, "I don't care what everyone else thinks, I do NOT snore!!"  
  
Horatio caught his breath, not understanding how beautiful Calleigh looked in her pajamas. He then noticed the apprehension on her face, as she chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
Horatio, ever the gentlemen, understood her cautiousness and sat up, "I can take the floor..." His rich voice filled the empty silence, and shook Calleigh out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh! No, no, that's okay...really," Horatio patted the area next to him, interrupting her ramblings. "C'mere..." That simple word, and the meaning behind it, brought Calleigh to the bed, without thinking twice.  
  
She slid into the warm covers and unknowingly, straight into Horatio's outstretched arm. His arm curled around her waist, so they were now spooning. A blond bun tickled Horatio chin, so with his free hand, he gently pulled Calleigh's hair loose, and her hair flowed down, fluttering over Horatio's face.  
  
Calleigh struggled to get up, and tie her hair back up, not knowing how it came free, and apologizing for her unruly hair, but Horatio waved away her hands from her hair, and tugged it down, murmuring, "It looks better down..."  
  
Calleigh switched on the radio with a jittering and, and the deep soulful voices of Lonestar filled the room, and with these words, Horatio and Calleigh fell asleep, Horatio's arm wrapped snugly around her waist, and Calleigh's hand subconsciously stroking his bare arm.  
  
Only you can make this world seem right  
  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
  
Only you and you alone  
  
Can thrill me like you do  
  
And fill my heart with love for only you  
  
Only you can make this change in me  
  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
  
When you hold my hand  
  
I understand the magic that you do  
  
You're my dream come true  
  
My one and only you  
  
Only you can make this change in me  
  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
  
When you hold my hand  
  
I understand the magic that you do  
  
You're my dream come true  
  
My one and only you  
  
You're my dream come true  
  
My one and only you 


	7. Waking Up

Title: The Fake Engagement [7/?]

Author: LeoDiabla

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Spoilers: None

(A/N) Sorry for the long wait...Okay, I know Horatio's story might not match with his biography on www.cbs.com, but it was the only way that part would work.  
  
Title: The Fake Engagement [7]  
  
Horatio awoke to the sun shining hot on his face, and he blinked rapidly, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
He was about to stretch his arms when he realized a warm weight was on it. Releasing a full-fledged smile at the sleeping Calleigh, he mildly noted that her t-shirt wasn't entirely telling the truth.  
  
He was trying to figure out whether to leave the bed, or stay with Calleigh, when she suddenly turned on her side, and was now facing him, her hands placed gently on his chest, with her face tilted upwards.  
  
Sleeping Beauty Horatio thought ironically, as he brushed a strand of runaway hair that was tickling the side of Calleigh's mouth, making her frown.  
  
He was thinking of doing the 'Chandler Roll-and-Pull-Away' trick when he thought of how comfortable she felt in his arms, and how relaxed she looked, and that was really all that mattered to him.  
  
Just as he was about to push the returning long blond hair to the side again, she shifted in his arms, and her eyes opened. Sleepy emerald eyes met caring...no, adoring azure orbs.  
  
After a few moments, she smiled blearily at him "Mornin' Handsome..." her southern twang stronger with fatigue.  
  
Horatio gave her back a smile, "Hey," he replied, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his sleeping arm that Calleigh was on.  
  
Calleigh must've noticed the discomfort, because she moved off his arm, her eyes filled with apology.  
  
"It's okay..." Horatio tried to assure her, but she went on, "You should've woken me up, Horatio. Now your arm must be killing you."  
  
Horatio interrupted her, "Calleigh. I didn't wake you up...because...you looked so peaceful."  
  
Calleigh blushed and looked at his bare arm, reaching for it. Placing it across her lap, she began to softly press on it, while explaining, "You need to get the blood flowing...Mama always massaged my arm when it fell asleep."  
  
After a few minutes, Horatio not only got his feeling back in his arm, but he developed another feeling. A slow-spreading, almost sensual heat flowed through his arm, and then his body, and his breath caught at the emotion.  
  
Taking a quick glance at Calleigh, he saw her completely focused on his arm, the tip of her tongue poking out in concentration, and her bed-slept hair around her shoulders.  
  
He felt a bit guilty of leading her on to believe his am was still asleep, but the connection they had made Horatio feel like they were, not only engaged, but actually husband and wife.  
  
And Horatio liked that feeling.  
  
Feeling his gaze on her, Calleigh lifted her head up, and fell into deep pools of indigo depths. She slowly released his hand, softly saying, "There you go...all better."  
  
She was about to get off the bed when a warm hand caught her arm, and pulled her back, towards Horatio's chest. "Thank you..." He murmured huskily, sleep all gone form his voice, and replaced with sensual meaning.  
  
They locked eyes; Calleigh's unsure and cautious, while Horatio's ever calm and steady. "Horatio?" Calleigh began, as Horatio drew her in closer to him, "What are we doi---"  
  
RING-G-G-G-G-G!!!!!!!!  
  
The phone range loudly, and Calleigh broke away, taking advantage to Horatio's sudden pause to the electronic.  
  
Cursing the caller to the high heavens, he picked up their rooms phone. "Yeah?" He called into it, annoyance clean in his voice, as well as his face.  
  
Calleigh deluded that the caller must've been John or Sally. Judging by the look on Horatio's face, she figured it was Sally.  
  
Horatio nodded, "Mmhmm...Okay, yeah, I'll tell her." At this, Calleigh paused at the adjoining door of the bedroom and the bathroom, noticing the way Horatio looked.  
  
His shoulder's were no longer tensed, the worry lines gone from his face, and Calleigh noted, smiling to herself, despite of Sally's disturbance, Horatio mussed-up hair, darkened eyes, and softened features, he looked damned adorable.  
  
She slipped into the bathroom right before Horatio ended the call. She kept quiet, knowing Horatio would fill her in soon.  
  
"Seems like you have a busy day, Cal," Horatio commented after a long pause, as he slipped out of bed, and began dressing, letting Calleigh use the bathroom first.  
  
"After we have a quick breakfast with Hagen and Sally, she's taking you to the mall."  
  
Calleigh groaned, "Joy." She opened the bathroom door, her face freshly scrubbed, and Horatio chuckled.  
  
"That's not all. After you gals are done, Hagen's treating us to a formal dinner."  
  
Calleigh walked over to the vanity, and dug a brush out of her bag. Yanking it through her hair, she grunted in pain. "Stupid...hair...tangled...up..." Horatio came up behind her, and tugged the brush from her, batting her hands down. Starting from the back, he used his hands to untangle her hair.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I don't want those pretty strands of hair getting yanked out." He murmured in her ear, as he quickly finished with the knots.  
  
Next, he took the brush, ran it through it own hair one time, and then began with Calleigh's, after cleaning the brush.  
  
Mindlessly, Calleigh to two stands of her blond hair, and one strand of his vibrant red, and began to braid them together.  
  
Finished, Horatio placed the brush down, and looked over her shoulder. "All done...what are you making?"  
  
Calleigh shot him a smile, and help up the now-one piece of their hair. Horatio's auburn color glinted of Calleigh's platinum ones, making them clearly complement each other.  
  
"Sure it beautiful..." Horatio began, with a half-smile of his own, "But wouldn't hold a candle to you."  
  
His twinkling blue eyes lit up, remembering something, and he went over to the pants he wore yesterday. Taking out a small velvet box, he walked back over to Calleigh, "I was going to give it to you on the flight but it didn't seem like the right time."  
  
He opened the box, and Calleigh felt her breath catch when she saw the matching engagement rings, "Oh, Horatio...it's beautiful."  
  
The ring that was meant for her was a gold band with little diamond all around, finally encircling a peridot in the middle.  
  
Calleigh looked up at Horatio, "Oh, you shouldn't have..." Her protests were cut short as Horatio took her hand and slid the band onto her wedding finger.  
  
"No buts, Calleigh," He told her steadily, "I'm surprised Sally didn't bug you about the missing ring yesterday.  
  
Calleigh smiled at him, Horatio was always so thoughtful...She looked down at the simple-looking ring, yet still knowing that there was an unrevealed story behind it.  
  
"I totally forgot..." Calleigh looked back up, "Thank you."  
  
Horatio caught her hand, and grazed the ring with his thumb. "It was my grandmothers...like mine was my grandfathers."  
  
He remembered the day clearly.  
  
_It was Raymond's wedding, and his grandfather had called him into an empty room. Robert Caine looked very much like his grandsons, with thinning yet vivid red hair, and clear blue eyes.  
  
His intense eyes searched Horatio's face before slipping a hand into his pocket, and drew out a velvet box. He opened it, fingering the bands gently; "This is what I gave your grandmother on our wedding day."  
  
A small smile grew on Robert's aged face, as he remembered the late Marie Caine. "Before she died, she wanted me to give these to you...on Raymond's wedding." He shook his head, "I never did understand her much...but I knew better than to refuse Marie's wish."  
  
Horatio swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat, the beautiful picture of his grandmother flashing before his eyes. Robert continued, his voice husky, "She said to keep one for yourself and the other...for the one you fall in love with."  
  
Horatio took them from his grandfather's hands and tucked the box safely in his pocket. "Thank you both..." He managed to say, after composing a steady tone of voice.  
  
In a moment of spontaneity, Robert reached out, and drew Horatio in for a loving hug. "She loved you, you know...and while we always knew that Raymond would find a girl first, we always believed that when you find a woman...she will be yours."  
  
Robert clapped a hand on Horatio's shoulder, "Marie was a tough one to get...we always played around with our feelings, flirting and all...but we would never cross the line. We were too afraid to...but one day, we did. And look what we got in return."  
  
He looked at Horatio with proud look in his eyes and voice. With a final hug, Robert strode of the room, and went to the altar to wait talk to Raymond, leaving Horatio with his thoughts.  
_  
Horatio felt a warm hand on his arm, and looked down at an attentive Calleigh. "You alright...? Lost you there for a moment."  
  
Horatio shook his head, "Memories..." Calleigh smiled understandingly at him, "Maybe you can let me see some of those memories...someday...but meanwhile..." She pushed him towards the bathroom, "You got to go wash up."  
  
Before she let him go, however, she winked at him, "Lookin' good, H." She appreciated, referring to his silver suit, accompanied by the cerulean silk shirt that brought out his eyes.  
  
Horatio chuckled to himself, and went into the bathroom. When he came out, Calleigh was wearing a tight, dark green, long-sleeved shirt, cut at navel level, and flared jeans with bottoms of matching green material. Her boots were black, with flat heels that gave her another inch or two of height to her 5'3 frame. Her hair was done in a high ponytail at the mid-back of her head, with a few blonde tendrils escaping and framing her face.  
  
"You look amazing," Horatio complemented her, as he came near. His eyes crinkled in amusement, "Let's not be late...I know how much you want to go shopping with your best friend."  
  
Calleigh socked Horatio in the arm, who was now laughing loudly, and walked to the door. "C'mon, Caine...I know Hagen has his own little torture planned out for you." She paused dramatically.  
  
"...CARS..."  
  
Horatio's face fell in disbelief, "Cars?" He repeated her and Calleigh knew that Horatio wasn't like other ordinary men. He preferred crime solving to drooling over a hunk of metal with a bunch of jocks.  
  
With a deflated shake of his head, Horatio grabbed his wallet and keys, and strode out of the room, behind Calleigh, locking the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(((Yes, I know...everythings going fine and dandy...don't worry, there'll be a fight. ::evil cackling::)))


	8. Gowns, Cars, and Dinner

Title: The Fake Engagement [8/?]

Author: Dylan

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Spoilers: None

(A/N) Oh my Lord...have I got a case of writers block? I hope this chapter satisfies you guys...sorry for the extremely long wait. Sighs I've also around 5 more unfinished one-shots...  
  
**The Fake Engagement [8/?]**  
  
Calleigh winced as flashes of pain shot through her feet and hit her thighs, as she walked into their temporary residence.  
  
She tried to keep up with Sally's constant chatter but she had been lost after Sally had shown Calleigh the dress.  
  
It truly was a beautiful dress, Calleigh admitted to herself. But Sally hadn't missed the chance of comparing her gown.  
  
The dress was a long, white, silky skirt accompanied by a white-halter top. Both of the articles of clothing had small beaded flowers trailing on the side, and the skirt had a daring slit up to her thigh.  
  
"Oh, there are the boys!" Sally exclaimed cheerfully, and Calleigh looked up.  
  
She saw Hagen and Horatio sitting on one of the many leather couches, with several booklets of vehicles spread around them.  
  
Stifling a grin, she noticed Horatio's steady nods to Hagen's words. It was clear that Horatio ad no interest in cars but had the courtesy to try and look interested.  
  
Horatio's azure eyes lit up as he caught sight of Calleigh, and small childish grin appeared on his face.  
  
He stood up and strode over to the ladies, with Hagen in tow.  
  
"Why don't I help you with those?" Horatio offered, ever the gentlemen. He took a few of Calleigh's bags and began to make his way up the stairs.  
  
Calleigh gave Hagen and Sally a leaving smile and followed Horatio with the remaining bags.  
  
As soon as they were in their room, Horatio turned to her, setting the bags down.  
  
"You went out with that guy?" He claimed incredulously, and Calleigh laughed, walking over to him.  
  
"You learn to tune him out after a while."  
  
##########################  
  
Calleigh struggled wit the back zipper of her dress, as she got ready for the 'formal dinner' Horatio and she were to attend.  
  
She was wearing a slinky black dress that Calleigh loved.  
  
She heard the bathroom door open and looked up, but paused speechlessly.  
  
Horatio stood there, dressed in silver pants along with a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.  
  
Tearing her eyes away from his strong forearms, she motioned to her back. "A little help here..."  
  
Horatio's eyes twinkled at her in amusement as he came up behind her.  
  
They were now, both, in front of the mirror and Horatio reached down and took hold of the zipper.  
  
Taking his sweet time, he began to pull it up alluringly, his eyes taking in every inch of creamy skin that was revealed.  
  
After he was done, his arms slid around her waist on their own accord, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
They made a magnificent picture, he mused to himself. He seemed almost emancipated when he was with her.  
  
And he liked it.  
  
With Calleigh, he didn't have to hide himself. He didn't have to shield his feelings, or act like someone he wasn't.  
  
With Calleigh, he was just Horatio. Not Lieutenant, Mr. Caine or Caine.  
  
Just Horatio.  
  
Calleigh shifted her shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.  
  
"You okay, Horatio?" She asked, a small, self-conscious smile tugging at her lips, and Horatio realized he had been staring at her intensely.  
  
Stroking her cheek, they met eyes through the mirror. "You're an amazing woman, Calleigh Caine." As he said that sincerely, Calleigh felt a flush of heat in her body as he murmured her name.  
  
Horatio's fingers lowered and were on their way to her lips, when their door swung open.  
  
It was Barbie and Ken themselves, Calleigh thought grimly. They have impeccable timing.  
  
"Are we ready to roll?" Hagen asked, not knowing they just disturbed a sensual moment.  
  
Calleigh stood numbly, her cheeks still burning from Horatio's touch.  
  
Horatio grabbed his jacket, and he came to Calleigh, sliding her shawl over her shoulders.  
  
"We were just coming down," Horatio told them, and placed a hand on Calleigh's lower back, guiding her out the room.  
  
Calleigh shot back to reality, and turned around to Horatio, her eyes wide. "Horatio!" She whispered urgently, "I didn't put any make-up on, or anything!"  
  
She tried to get by him, but Horatio caught her waist swiftly, and lowered his mouth to her ear.  
  
"You definitely don't need to rely on make-up to be beautiful."  
  
Calleigh froze, and a small shiver went through her body as his proximity, but she turned back around, and went down the stairs, fully aware of an amused pair of eyes following her. ##########################  
  
To Horatio and Calleigh's surprise, their formal dinner wasn't in a restaurant but at home, in Hagen's dining room.  
  
Sally caught Calleigh's surprised look, and explained. "Oh, we stopped going out to eat, "She looped her arm through Hagen's, "Sometimes John and I just can't resist ourselves and it would be quite embarrassing to make love in a restaurant."  
  
Se turned to Hagen, who was gazing at her with love, so the couple missed the looks that were exchanged by Horatio and Calleigh.  
  
Calleigh turned to Horatio and wrinkled her nose, clearly disgusted by the amount of information shared.  
  
Even Horatio, with his usual composed look, couldn't help the incredulous look cross his face.  
  
"Shall we?" Hagen broke off with his fiancée and motioned for them to sit.  
  
As Calleigh took her seat, her ring twinkled in the light, and Sally gasped. She jumped up, and ran (graciously-mind you) over to Calleigh.  
  
"Oh my!" Sally cried, holding out Calleigh's ring. "Johnny, would you look at the size of this thing?"  
  
She shot a sly look at Horatio, "You devil...I knew you love her."  
  
More than you think, Horatio finished in his head, but offered a smile.  
  
If Sally noticed Calleigh's discomfort of the scrutiny, she didn't say anything. After gushing over Calleigh's ring, she went back to her seat, to Calleigh's great relief.  
  
But not before holding out her left hand next to Calleigh's, and observed calmly, "Mine's a smidge bigger than yours', dear."  
  
Calleigh gritted her teeth in amazement, How could anyone be so shallow?  
  
Horatio laid a gentle hand on Calleigh's bare arm, and gave her a look that soothed her frayed nerves, and calmed her down to her toes.  
  
Calleigh sighed and picked up her fork...it was going to be a long, pain-staking dinner.


	9. Sultry Morningsand Evenings

_Title: The Fake Engagement 9_

_Author: Dylan_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

_Spoilers: None_

_(A/N) So it's been, what, 2-3 weeks since I've update-what do you mean, 8 months:begins to edge away:…Sorry, troops. sheepish smile Oh, well…here's your part of fantasy fluff that will NEVER happen on the series._

* * *

**The Fake Engagement 9**

* * *

Calleigh stretched languorously, her mind drowsy, yet her senses keenly aware of the man who lay next to her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered who they'd mutually agreed to sleeping together on the bed, even thought they needn't to discuss it.

Not wanting to jinx the moment, Calleigh shut her mind down and snuggled deeper into Horatio's strong arms, reveling in the fact that she _was_ indeed spooned against her supervisor. After a few moments of squealing in joy inwardly, she felt Horatio's chest rise and fall, a sign that she'd come to indicate that he was waking.

Suddenly unsure about how he would react to her in his arms, she stilled, pretending to be asleep. Cursing at her inept cowardliness, she began to wonder if Horatio was waking up due to his lack of movement but when she felt a warm finger trail across her cheek, she knew he was up.

She bit back a gasp, but couldn't resist her lips curving upwards. She realized that he didn't know that she was awake as well, she figured, because she knew he wouldn't skim her face-

Oh, goodness!

Horatio was dropping soft whispery kisses along her jaw line, and it took all of Calleigh's control to clamp her legs shut, so she would embarrass herself by sliding them between his.

She had a vision of Horatio moving from jaw line kisses to her own mouth, and heard a small whimper from next to her. To her surprise and humiliation, she realized that it had come from her, and sighed with disappointment when Horatio stopped.

Convinced that he probably thought she was awake, she attempted to shift and stretch as if she too was just waking up.

Opening her bleary own, she met a pair of midnight blue eyes, half-lidded and looking at her in such a way that made her toes curl in happiness and a rush of sexual adrenaline flush her body.

She was suddenly aware of a comforting weight on her waist and a quick peek downwards assured her it was Horatio's hand. He blinked and his orbs became clear and open. A tint of pink stained his cheeks and Calleigh grinned at herself, amazed that she could invoke an emotion like that in him.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Horatio might have disguised the want in his eyes but his low voice rumbled through his chest and Calleigh felt it vibrate against her pleasantly, too husky to be mere professional.

She pushed all the inappropriate thoughts away and gave him a slow smile, looking over his shoulder to see the clock. As the red digits glared back at her accusingly and registered in her mind, she looked back at Horatio and slapped his shoulder good-naturally.

"Horatio, it's 3 in the afternoon!"

Horatio nodded, his face completely content and serene, "Ah, Cal, we deserve a little sleeping in after last night, don't you think?"

Calleigh sighed upwards, the motion making her slight bangs flutter up and down, and she subtly tucked her head back under Horatio's chin.

The duo took on a mutual look of distain when they remembered the events from the previous evening. After Calleigh 'lost' her appetite, Sally and her 'hunky' Hagen decided to cut the dinner short because of some certain activities that couldn't be resisted.

Horatio broke back into her thoughts, and momentarily surprised her by saying casually, "This is nice…" His voice trailed off, somewhat hesitant and apprehensive of his limits. Calleigh beamed, putting him at ease, and she replied gently, "Yeah…it really is."

She felt Horatio physically relax under her touch and she felt herself drift into sleep with a content smile on her face.

When Calleigh awoke again, she felt emptiness next to her, where Horatio should have been. She looked up in time to see the bathroom door open quietly and the man in question came out, a towel slung low on his hips. A small gasp uttered from her lips, and she politely averted her eyes, pretending once again she was asleep, even though she was storing the image for future use.

Calleigh admonished herself, but felt the dampness between her legs when Horatio, assuming she was still with the sandman, reached over to grab his watch from the nightstand.

A dozen of scents assaulted Calleigh's senses. The smell of soap, spicy cologne and a heady musk that was purely Horatio invoked a feminine feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Pressing it down, she waited until she heard the rustling of clothes was done, and then hoping he was done, she opened her eyes drowsily.

According to the clock, it was 7:30 p.m and she hadn't felt this satisfied since…well. It'd been so long, she'd forgotten when she'd been satisfied. Glancing up, she saw Horatio looking at her with an amused look on his face.

She thought she saw a knowing glint in his eyes but it disappeared.

"Good sleep?" Horatio asked, his voice soft and teasing.

Calleigh pushed back the covers, and ran a hand through her tangled hair. It was too hot in the room then.

"Oh, the best…" She replied, embarrassed at how breathy her voice sounded.

Clearing her seductive tone, she nodded to his casual clothing, remembering the event, "Going to John's bachelor party?" She couldn't resist the offhanded tone she used, not particularly liking the idea of Horatio going to a party consisting of half naked women.

Horatio nodded, but raised a finger, "Only out of respect. The man let us stay in his house." Calleigh smirked, "Really? And it had nothing to do with the women that might be at that party?"

She regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. Horatio's eyes darkened and he neared the bed. Standing next to her, looking down, he looked Calleigh in her eyes and answered with a firmly.

"Absolutely not."

Calleigh smiled at him, "You're a diamond in the rough, Mr. Caine." Horatio just smiled at her, but his eyes remained serious. He nodded to her, "And you're just going to stay in bed?"

Calleigh flung out her arms playfully, and fell onto the pillows, not noticing the way her shirt rose with the motion. Horatio's eyes darted between the slice of fair skin and her face as she continued. "That's the plan! The less I see Barbie, the more I'm happy. Plus," she made a face at him, "Did you know you really hog the bed?"

Horatio opened his mouth to defend himself, but she rambled onwards. "Anyway, I bet you 10 that Sally herself will be one of the strippers there."

Horatio raised an eyebrow, "Well, this party is sounding worse and worse."

Calleigh scooted over, adrenaline rushing through her, "Well, you could always say you're sick…"

She patted the bed, her voice containing a teasing lilt. Her mouth went dry when Horatio considered the suggestion, his eyes sweeping over her lithe form.

"As irresistible as that sounds," Horatio began, "I'll have to pass." He winked at her, "Even a diamond in the rough has a reputation to keep up." Calleigh laughed, before Horatio leaned over and dropped a soft his on her hair. "See you later, Calleigh."

TBC…


End file.
